magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 8
The sun rains down on a tower that rises from a tiny island on the water. Spiraling staircases climb up its side. It is the first dungeon, Baal. From below, Soldiers anxiously await their orders. Dragul asks his subordinates if all his soldiers are accounted for. One stammers out a yes, explaining that all but one person has arrived. The other notes that it is Sinbad from Tison Village. Dragul instantly remembers him, calling him a rebellious brat. He says that he should not have left Sinbad to do as he pleases, cursing Sinbad for causing trouble and calling him a brat. From above, someone repeats the word brat skeptically. It is Sinbad. He shouts that Dragul is the brat and that he came after all. Dragul turns around, astonished to find Sinbad on the cliff above. Sinbad addresses the soldiers, telling them that he intends to claim the power of the dungeon for himself. He blames them for the suffering of the family. Taken aback, the subordinates turn to their commander. Dragul calls the situation ridiculous. By the entrance, Yunan is waiting for Sinbad. He asks why Sinbad put on such theatrics, and Sinbad responds that it is his revenge for the other day. Yunan muses before pointing at the shining entrance of the dungeon, the "sacred gate." He explains that once Sinbad enters, he will be unable to return until he captures the dungeon. Sinbad tells him that he has already made up his mind to obtain the power and come back. Sinbad climbs the steps to the dungeon as Yunan watches. Before he enters the ornate gate, he turns around and shouts to Yunan that, although he still does not know who Yunan really is, he is grateful to him for sending him to the dungeon. He promises to come back alive and suggests that they meet again. Then, with a wave, he enters the dungeon. Yunan stares while Sinbad enters, musing that he is a miraculous person with the unique ability to change the world. He wonders what kind of person Sinbad will become. Excited and terrified to find out, he grants Sinbad his blessing and vanishes. The soldiers rush forward at Dragul's command, afraid to fall behind, Sinbad is falling in a vast pit of darkness until he sees a pinpoint of light. It flashes brightly, and he is swallowed by it. The world below reveals itself to him, a bright, glowing red orb with beams of light shooting out from various places. Sinbad wonders what kind of place he has arrived at. He feels as though if he stretches out his hand, he will be able to touch it. Reaching out, he grabs a hold of something. Suddenly, he is clinging to a rock inside a crumbling room with glowing crystals and ancient statues. As he looks around, he remembers the adventure stories Darius used to tell him. Thinking back to those days, he excitedly embarks on his adventure. From ahead, he hears an ominous sound. He wonders what it is and dashes in the direction. At the end of the tunnel, he discovers a vast cavern of running waterfalls, mushroom-shaped rocks, and flying dragons. His face lights up as he takes in the incredible view. The alien terrain, the strange creatures, and the dank air all serve to excite him. Then, he hears a scream. He realizes that the Parthevian soldiers are already fighting off the dragons. Dragul stands with his two subordinates, fending them off. One of them shouts for the creatures to stay back as the other commands him to protect their commander. A dragon kills the subordinates, ripping them apart. Dragul takes the opportunity to escape. He reveals that their names are Zamil and Tabi, and as he stares at the carnage before him, he is in disbelief. They were some of Parthevia's strongest soldiers. As the shadow of a dragon falls on him, he states that he has never seen anything like this. He realizes that he is going to die him as three dragons speed toward him. A rock knocks one of the creatures out of the air. Drakon does not know where it came from. Behind him, Sinbad is on top of a mushroom-rock. He calls out to Dragul, telling him to come this way. When Drakon hesitates, Sinbad tells him to hurry up. They make their way into a cavern to take shelter. Sinbad says they should be safe here and wonders how Dragul's unit beat him to the dungeon, quickly dismissing it as the dungeon being weird. Dragul recognizes him and demands to know why he was saved. By his reasoning, because Dragul is a military officer and Sinbad is a famous expatriate, there is no reason for Sinbad to save him. Sinbad sighs impatiently. He says he does not care about reasons, but since he has already saved Dragul, there is no going back. Sinbad notes that Dragul is pale and trembling and tells him he seems like a child. Dragul is infuriated by this assertion and calls Sinbad rude. He introduces himself as "the youngest son of the Dragul family, a clan of Parthevian Generals. Son of the General Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Commander of the Western Military Unit, I am Dragul Nol Henrius Govius, Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Of Kartanon." Scratching his head, Sinbad says he will just call Dragul "Drakon." When Dragul is shocked, Sinbad repeats that from now on, he will call Dragul "Drakon." Drakon demands to know why Sinbad would shorten such an honorable name and Sinbad wonders who could say all that. Sinbad uses his short name as an example of a decent name, and Drakon calls him a commoner. He threatens to kill Sinbad for sullying the illustrious Dragul name. However, at that moment, they see a giant foot land on the earth. This creature is larger than the dragons that Dragul, now Drakon, had been fighting before. The two boys realize that they need to focus as the giant dragon lets out a powerful roar.